


You Too?

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, That's right, they're both virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Somehow Rodimus managed to get Megatron to frag him.  The only issue?  Despite all his boasting, he's never interfaced before.  But as they get into it, he finds out Megatron's secret: neither has he.





	

It had... worked?

Rodimus stood awkwardly, working one hand over the other, and hoped that his field was tight enough to his frame.  He couldn't feel Megatron's, but he just knew it wouldn't be crackling with anxiety like his.  How could it?  Buckethead was sure to have been around the block a few times.  And because Rodimus just could not learn to keep his mouth shut, Megatron had thought he had, too.

Oh, frag, why hadn't he let Megatron take him to his hab suite?  Now he felt like he had to entertain him or something.  At least be the one to make the first move.  They were just standing there _what the hell had he gotten himself into?_

Rodimus couldn't hide the burst of relief in his field as Megatron took his hand and took a cautious step towards the berth, looking at Rodimus for a bit of guidance.

"Yeah, uh, the berth is... um, well, I guess you can see where it is."  Rodimus gave a nervous laugh.

Without a word, Megatron lead him to his berth.  Already Rodimus felt like he had said too much.  Were you even supposed to talk while interfacing?  Besides dirty talk.  Rodimus didn't even want to touch on that just yet. 

Oh, Primus, now they were sitting on the berth.  And that was all they were doing because Rodimus didn't know what the frag to do next.  He could feel Megatron looking at him.  Should he look back?  He tried to meet his gaze steadily but it quickly fell away to the floor.

Rodimus flinched when Megatron's fingers just brushed his chin.  He didn't seem to notice as he tilted his helm up, until he had no choice but to look into his optics, or else look awkward trying to avoid them.

He had forgotten how pretty they were.  And it was so strange.  Red optics were far more common in Decepticons.  This was the first pair that Rodimus had gotten familiar with, and now he preferred them over blue.  He could stare at them forever.  But that wasn't what Megatron wanted.  They were just going to interface.  But that didn't mean that Rodimus wasn't allowed to enjoy them for whatever time he was allowed.  Except that they were shuttering slowly.  Not quite all the way.  He was leaning in.  A kiss.  Of course!  That's how they were supposed to start this.  Kissing.  Right.  Kissing he could do. 

Megatron stopped just before their lips made contact, and Rodimus froze, wondering if he'd done something wrong already.  But then Megatron said, "Can I kiss you?"

Suppressing a sigh of relief, Rodimus smiled and said, "Of course." 

His lips were much softer than he had expected.  Though they were still on the rougher side.  Just... not as rough as he'd thought.  There were a few scars, but then, this frame was still rather new.  It made him wonder who had put those scars there.

He was also much more gentle than he had expected.  Not that he had expected to be tossed around, but his hands found his frame with trepidation.  Like he was scared that he might hurt him.  Was he afraid of hurting him?  Should he tell him he wouldn't?  Oh, but maybe he would.  After all he was much bigger than him...  Would he expect him to be a valve mech?  Frag, what had he gotten himself into?

"Rodimus."

When he looked into Megatron's crimson optics-- when had they stopped kissing? 

"Are you alright?  You're shaking."

"Me?  Oh, I'm fine."  He pat the berth just beneath one of his many pillows.  "How about you lie down?  Get comfortable.  I'll take care of you."  _Frag, frag, frag!_

Megatron just looked at him.  Had he said something wrong?  But then he said, "Okay," and did as Rodimus had instructed.

Okay, he could do this.  He'd seen enough porn.  He just had to straddle him now.  So he did just that, then leaned down to kiss him again.  If they did this enough, and if Megatron kept caressing his plating, he'd get wet enough to take his spike.  He would probably be big and it would probably hurt, but eventually it'd feel good.  That's what he'd heard, anyway.  He would have done more research if he knew this would have been happening.

Rodimus wanted to feel Megatron's frame, too.  He wasn't exactly doing anything seductive enough to get him riled up.  But his hands were shaking far more than the rest of his frame.  He would have let his field out to give him some stimulation there but then he would know how terrified he was.

After a while Megatron's hands just kind of sat on Rodimus' waist.  Quite firmly, too.  Was that supposed to be a cue from him?  Well, he didn't seem frustrated.  In fact he seemed quite happy to just keep kissing him.  And Rodimus loved it, too.  He really did.  But there was a difference between an hour long make-out session for the sake of having an hour-long make-out session, and then there was a pre-interfacing make-out that was supposed to go somewhere.  That's how it always went in porn.  There was playful banter (okay, so maybe porn wasn't the best at this, but it was there), then they would make-out, then they would feel each other up, and then they would frag.  They couldn't seem to move past step two.  Maybe it was because Rodimus wasn't actively participating.

Since he couldn't _actually_ take a deep ventilation, Rodimus had a mental one, steeling himself and hopefully quelling the shaking.  Thankfully, it was only really noticeable for the first moment.  Unfortunately, the reason it was no longer noticeable was because he was keeping his touches firm.  Honestly, this probably didn't feel very good.  But it was the best he could do.

When his fingers found the vents at Megatron's waist, he forced himself to be more gentle, and hoped that the shaking would be lost among the sensation.  What it ended up doing was breaking Megatron's hold on his field, and for a split second Rodimus felt the same worry, the same trepidation, that was in his own.  And as it retreated, it pulled Rodimus' out of hiding, and he was just as quick to snap it back, but he had no doubt that Megatron had felt his as well.

They both stopped, just looking at each other.  The first laugh came from Rodimus.  More of a snort, really.  But then Megatron was laughing boisterously.  Something Rodimus had tried to make him do but had never been able to accomplish until now.  That set him off, falling against Megatron's shoulder and laughing until his sides were sore.  Their laughing fits had both of their fields being drawn out, melding with each other, relishing in their shared relief.  They both slowly came back down, just holding each other, their smiles the remnants of their laughter. 

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," Megatron murmured, stroking his back.

"No, I do!"  Rodimus sat upright.  "I just... don't really know what I'm doing.  Honestly I don't know how I got this far."  He gave a little laugh. 

"Nor do I," Megatron said with a smile and a little shake of his helm.  He let their forehelms come to rest together.  "But... I wouldn't mind figuring it out with you."

That spread a blush across Rodimus' face.  "I just figured... y'know, you're _Megatron_!"  A mischievous glint lit up his blue optics.  "Not even _Screamer_?"

Megatron growled, but he was still smiling.

"I kid, I kid."  Rodimus lay a hand over the spirals on Megatron's chest.  "Seriously, though, _never_?  Not even before the war?"

"Bots always seem to assume that I'm experienced, but there was never much time for that sort of thing before the war.  And, well, during was out of the question.  I'm sure you understand that."  Megatron found one of Rodimus' hands and held on.

"Well, that, and... I dunno, I guess I never really wanted to?"

"We don't have to, Rodimus," Megatron repeated.

"No, no, I meant, I just...  No one really caught my interest."  Rodimus couldn't look at Megatron while he said this.  Their banter had promised nothing more than a night, something Rodimus had assumed Megatron was just used to.  He'd come in, they'd do it, he'd leave.  Then they'd never speak of this again.  But...  Well, the words were out.

Rodimus felt a hand on his chin, gently persuading him to lift his helm.  He yielded, face burning, but still avoided optic contact.

"Until you, no one had caught my interest, either."

Those words had Rodimus looking at him.  Seeing Megatron's face flushed just as red.  Above that, red optics glowing with adoration.  For _him_?

"Aw, c'mon, Megs, don't tease me like that."  Rodimus looked away again, unable to contain the spread of the sadness and embarrassment through his field.  He thought about trying to reign it in again, but he'd shown Megatron so much already.  And he did enjoy feeling Megatron's mixing with his.  Especially since he was usually so secretive about it.

"I am speaking from the spark, Rodimus.  I wouldn't lie to you about this."  Megatron expanded his field further, fully enveloping Rodimus.  Unless he had such a command over his field that he could show feelings he wasn't experiencing, he was telling the truth.  It sort of... scared Rodimus?  It fell away just as fast, and Rodimus' sensornet flared from the loss of warmth.  "I'm sorry, am I pushing?"

"No!"  Rodimus gripped him harder, then forced his fingers to relax.  Forced his field steady.  "No.  I... I like pushy.  Not that you are.  Pushing, I mean.  But you can.  If you want."

With a little push at his hips, Megatron helped Rodimus off of him.

"Sorry, I didn't...  You don't want pushy, I get it, I'm sorry, I can back off, you don't need to-- mmf!"  Being kissed was perhaps the nicest way of being told to shut up.  It almost made Rodimus want to babble a little more.

Megatron had slid his hand over Rodimus' and let his field back out while they kissed.  Rodimus welcomed the returning warmth, practically giddy that someone-- _anyone_ \-- was feeling this way about him.  He knew he was a bit much. 

"It's not that I don't want pushy."  Megatron rested his helm against Rodimus'.  "But I'm not one to interface with someone I don't intend to court.  I admit I let my feelings for you get the best of me here.  I assumed you wouldn't want me otherwise, or at all, for that matter.  I would much rather take you out before we do something like this."

"Yeah?"  Rodimus was relieved, but he couldn't help the twinge of sadness spark in his field.

"Is that not what you want?"  Megatron backed off a little, but thankfully left his hand where it was.  Rodimus loved the way it dwarfed his own.  It made him feel protected.  And, okay, gave him a few _less pure_ thoughts.

"Well... we're already here."  Sooner or later, they'd have to get their first time out of the way.  It was bound to be awkward no matter what.  And Rodimus procrastinated enough in his life.  "And I don't know about you, but I'm pretty turned on right now."  He leaned back in, but waited for Megatron to meet him halfway.  Once again he was granted the feel of his lips.  Then a taste as they parted to welcome his glossa.  It was clear that they were both inexperienced beyond this, but they had making out down.  Rodimus wouldn't be disappointed if Megatron just wanted to do this for the next few hours... or days.

"We are already here," Megatron agreed when they paused to ventilate.  It didn't really help all that much.  The air around the both of them was too hot to cool them from that alone.  As if to show that, Megatron's cooling fans came on.  Rodimus' followed suit a moment later.

Rodimus tried not to let his disappointment show when Megatron shifted away from him.  But once he settled his back against the headboard, he beckoned Rodimus over with the crook of a finger.

Rodimus was just happy to have some guidance.  Honestly, Megatron had been taking command far more often since he had come aboard.  Rodimus may make it seem like he was still half in charge, but really he was just a figurehead.  Most of the actual work was done by Megatron.  He was slowly falling into the same role here, but he was just as clueless.

"With your back to me," Megatron added as Rodimus went to straddle him face-to-face.

"Like this?"  Rodimus couldn't believe he was asking for guidance on how to _sit_ , but his processor had turned to mush.  When he heard a soft "mhmm" he settled himself down more comfortably, leaning back against Megatron's wide chest.

Megatron tucked his helm between Rodimus' shoulder and helm, giving  his cheek a peck.  "Is this alright with you?" he asked, his hands sliding down Rodimus' waist until they sat just above his array.

Rodimus shuddered and nodded, letting his valve cover slide aside.

"Do you self-service at all?" Megatron asked.

A blush spread across Rodimus' already heated cheeks.  It only deepened the red when he felt a trickle of lubricant drip from his aft onto Megatron.

"I just want to know what you like," Megatron murmured.  "How to get you off."

Rodimus covered his face, and only uncovered it when Megatron's kisses persisted at his finial.  How was Megatron so cool with all of this?  Was he lying about it being his first time too?  He seemed so in control.

"You use your valve, I'm guessing?"  Megatron's hand shifted mere microns closer and Rodimus couldn't stop his engine from revving.  A chuckle followed another kiss.  "I'll take that as a 'yes.'  Now, what do you usually do?  Maybe something like this?"

Yelping as Megatron's finger roughly prodded his anterior node, he grabbed at his wrist, but his hand had already pulled back. 

"I'm _really_ sensitive," Rodimus managed to whisper.  Only a whisper, though. 

"I'm sorry."  More kisses were left upon his scalding audial flare.  "Perhaps you could show me what you do?"

Rodimus was beginning to think that this was a bad idea.  But he was revved up and at this point if it wasn't Megatron getting him off, then he'd have to do it himself.  If only he'd picked someone else up that night.  Someone who already knew what they were doing and would frag him and get the first time over with.  Someone who didn't give a damn if he got off or not.

"We don't have to do this," Megatron repeated.  "Whatever choice you make, I will respect.  I can leave if you want.  Or we could just power down for the night.  It's up to you."

Oh, but he wanted to.  He just wanted the experience to know how to do this.

"I'm sorry."  Rodimus hid his face.

"You have nothing to apologize for."  Megatron's arms hugged him tight.  "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  More kisses.  The kisses felt nice. 

Rodimus' anterior node throbbed.  It was just begging to be touched.  He couldn't pretend he was alone.  Not with Megatron's arms snugged around him, but he wanted to do this.  He wanted to feel Megatron's hands on his array again.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Rodimus managed to whisper out, "Like this."

Shaking yellow fingers found Rodimus' anterior node.  He didn't touch it directly, but rather circled it, just stimulating the sides.  It was unfortunate but his node was almost like a reset button.  If it was handled too roughly overload would be pushed back, perhaps not back to the start, but it was close enough.  It frustrated Rodimus enough on his own, and only he could feel when it was getting to be too much.

Shutting his optics, Rodimus let his helm fall back on Megatron's shoulders.  The more he worked the more his frame settled.  Now when Megatron's hands slid down his frame, he didn't feel any tension.

"If I..."  Megatron slid a finger through Rodimus' soaked valve lips.  "... would it be too much?"

"Mm..."  Rodimus bit his lip and gently slid over the curve of his anterior node.  "I don't usually do... penetrative stuff."  Primus, that word was unsexy.  They needed to make some new word that didn't sound so clinical.

"Is that because it doesn't feel good or because it's just easier?"  Megatron's hand retreated while he waited for an answer.

Rodimus managed a little laugh.  "Yeah, it's just kinda hard to coordinate, y'know?"

"Mhm."  Megatron kissed the nape of his neck.  "Would you like to try it?"

Rodimus nodded.

Leaving another kiss, this one on the side of his helm, Megatron toyed with the rim of his valve again.  "Let me know if it gets to be too much or if it doesn't feel good.  This is about you, and I won't be offended if you tell me I'm doing something wrong.  Okay?"

Nodding again, Rodimus turned his helm, eyeing Megatron's lips.  It was an awkward kiss, as he was only really able to reach the corner of his mouth, but it helped him muffle his cry as Megatron entered him.

"Don't hold back," Megatron murmured.  "I want to hear you."

So Rodimus moaned.  Loudly.  Would bots be able to hear him?  Did he even care at that point?

"That's it," Megatron praised.  "Don't be afraid to fall.  I'll catch you."

Primus, this was just one finger.  His calipers were already tight around it.  How would he be able to manage more?

"Don't think, Rodimus," Megatron purred right into his audial.  "Just feel."

But there was so much to think about.  So much to worry about.  Was he being too over the top?  Did Megatron think he was faking?  What if he took too long to overload?

"I can practically hear the gears turning in your processor," Megatron whispered.  He stroked at Rodimus' abdomen.  Putting just a little pressure on it and coaxing him to sit back.  "Relax, Rodimus.  This is supposed to feel good.  If it doesn't feel good then we're not doing it right."

"It feels amazing," Rodimus gasped the words out.

"Then relax."  Megatron left a gentle kiss on his neck.  "Give yourself over to the feeling."

Slowly, Rodimus let his back come to rest against Megatron's chest.  He slowed his own finger, matching his circling to Megatron's pace.  Charge built up slowly, but oh so pleasurably.

"Good, Rodimus."  Megatron let his finger delve a little deeper, and Rodimus moaned his name when he met a particularly sensitive node cluster.  He checked in once more.  "Good?"

"Frag, yeah." 

Megatron smiled against him.  "Good." 

"There, there!"  Using his free hand, Rodimus gripped at Megatron's wrist when he hit it again.  "Right there."

To his delight, Megatron pressed more firmly at the node cluster beneath his fingertip.  It was too deep for Rodimus to be able to reach without toys, and even then they couldn't have this accuracy.  He felt his overload building more swiftly.

"Think you could manage a second finger?" Megatron asked.  "Or would you prefer just this?"

A part of Rodimus didn't want to potentially ruin the good thing they had going here.  But if he was going to take his spike, he'd need to work himself up to it.  Taking a shaky ventilation in, he said, "Yes," on his exvent.

Megatron kissed at his helm and neck as he slowly retreated from him.  He slicked two fingers around the rim, and when he pushed in again he went even more slowly.  Spreading him bit by bit.  It felt so good to be stretched-- much better than Rodimus had thought it would feel-- that he unknowingly stopped working at his anterior node.  It was too hard to focus.  And he didn't care if he overloaded or not.  This was all he would ever need.

"Can I...?"  Megatron's other hand just touched Rodimus' unmoving finger, and he didn't even have to give it a thought before he allowed him to try touching him there again.  He was much more gentle this time.  A little too gentle.  It was hard to find a balance there.

"There's a spot just above-- _yes_ , right there."  Rodimus arched as Megatron's fingers found the spot above his anterior node.  It wouldn't bring him to overload as fast as the other method, but it was far easier for Megatron to do.  He was pretty sure it was just the same node cluster that he was getting from the inside.  "You can be... a little more... rough there," he said between pants.

"Like this?"  Megatron applied more pressure as he rubbed.

Rodimus keened from the double stimulation.  This was far better than doing it on his own.  If Megatron didn't want him calling him over whenever he was in need of an overload he had better start being rubbish at this.  Because he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to go back to his own hands after this.

"You're so beautiful when you come undone," Megatron whispered, kissing at his neck some more.

He'd have to stop praising him, too.  The best Rodimus could come up with one his own was a frustrated grunt and a, " _come on_ ," while more furiously rubbing at his node. 

"You don't have to-- nn!"  Rodimus bit his lip as the pressure increased on his node cluster.  He felt Megatron smirk against him.  When he let off a little, Rodimus said his words in a rush, "You don't have to make me overload.  I can take a while."

"I don't have anywhere to be," Megatron purred.  "And I can think of no better way to spend my time."

Rodimus revved his engine.

"So you just relax," Megatron kissed the nape of his neck, "and let me work."

At first Megatron had been alternating the pressure of his fingers.  He'd prod inside, back off a little then push from the outside.  But now his hands were in sync, pressing firmly at the node cluster from either side.  Rodimus could feel the crackle of charge on his fingertips.  If Megatron kept this up, he wouldn't take long at all.

"You're going to make a liar out of me," Rodimus said.

"Mm?"  Megatron smiled against the side of his helm.  "How so?"

"I said I might take a while, but, frag, Megs, _I'm so close_."  He turned his helm to try and kiss him, but it was even harder with Megatron's arms where they were.  But Megatron kissed the closest corner of his mouth anyways.

"The goal was to make you feel good," Megatron purred.  "An overload is just a bonus."

Rodimus moaned, unable to stop himself from arching off of Megatron.  "I'm so close," Rodimus repeated, his voice barely audible.

Megatron's mouth moved back to his neck, humming against it.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop."  Rodimus' calipers started to clamp down.  The waves came faster and faster, greedily sucking Megatron's fingers in and snugging them up against the node cluster.  His voicebox crackled with static as he held his ventilations as the charge built higher and higher until--

Rodimus all but screamed Megatron's name as his overload took him, shaking violently, but Megatron caught him, just like he said he would.  All the while massaging him through his climax, ever slowing the pace as Rodimus came back down, his back coming to rest against Megatron once again.  He pant loudly, his processor blank, but it didn't matter.  He didn't need to say anything.  Which was good because somewhere during that his voicebox had gone out.  He could feel the little clicks of it resetting.

Megatron carefully removed his fingers from Rodimus while kissing his cheek.  "Gorgeous," he murmured.

Ventilating heavily, Rodimus slowly slid off of Megatron and onto the soft berth.  Megatron followed him, rolling onto his side and holding him.  Letting him know that he wasn't alone.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Megatron murmured, a hand coming up to his face to stroke his cheek.

"You're the one who did all of the work," Rodimus said.  He took a deep ventilation, letting it all out at once, and added, "And you were really good.  Like, I'm starting to think you're lying about this being your first time."

"All I did was follow your instructions," Megatron murmured.

"Yeah, but...  It felt way better than when I do it to myself."

"I'm glad I made you feel good."  Megatron snuggled just a little closer so that he could kiss Rodimus' forehelm.

Rodimus shut his optics with a happy sigh, letting his helm come to rest on Megatron's arm.  He was almost asleep when he suddenly sat up, fizzling with a new energy.  "I need to make you overload now!" he decided.

"Rodimus," Megatron said his name through a chuckle.  "I was happy to do that for you.  You owe me nothing in return."

"But I want to."  Rodimus encouraged Megatron to roll onto his back.  "And... okay, so maybe this is selfish, but I was really ready to have my first time tonight?  I'm not sure what we did really counts, y'know?"  And he was not about to tell Drift that he didn't know whether or not he'd done it.

"And you're sure you want it to be with me?" Megatron asked, lifting himself up onto his elbows. 

"Like I said, I've never really thought about doing it with anyone else.  And this would be the perfect time.  I mean, we're both here, and neither of us has to be up early tomorrow.  I'm pretty sure the universe has aligned for us to frag."  He grinned widely at that.  Megatron, on the other hand, rolled his optics.  But he was still smiling.  Quietly, he added, "We don't have to though."

"Hmm..."  Megatron looked Rodimus up and down, and he suddenly felt very self-conscious.  "Alright, Rodimus.  How would you prefer we do this?"

Rodimus watched Megatron's hand drop down to his array, lightly brushing at his modesty panels.  It took a great deal of effort to tear his gaze away from that and instead look Megatron in the face.  A face that now had an amused look on it.

"I don't really know which I prefer," Rodimus admitted.  "I mean, I've tried both, and they're both good.  I generally use my valve on my own, but I kind of want to try spiking someone?"  Primus, it felt so unsexy to be talking about it.  Didn't bots just kinda... do stuff?  We're they doing it wrong?

"I wouldn't be adverse to that."  Oh, Megatron's smirk was hot.  "Quite the opposite, actually."

Rodimus swallowed.  "Yeah?"

"Yeah."  Megatron beckoned him closer with the crook of a finger, his lips parting in invitation.  But just before Rodimus' lips touched his, he murmured, "I want you to spike me, Rodimus."  To which Rodimus responded with a ravenous kiss. 

Already his spike had sprung free of its housing, fully pressurized and ready.  This was going to be fun.  And then he would know what it was like to be inside of a valve.  There was no way his hand could ever compare.

Somehow his spike managed to get even harder when he heard Megatron's panels open.  And though he wanted to frag him, he also wanted to have some fun with him.  Find out what he liked. 

He broke apart their kiss, settling back into a more comfortable seated position while Megatron lay back down.  He stroked down Megatron's thighs, and they parted even further, welcoming him in.  His valve lips were plump and inviting, and his anterior node pulsed with a soft red light.  He wanted to know how they felt.

Just before his hand made contact with his dripping valve-- Primus, he was wet!-- Rodimus made sure to ask, "Is this okay?"

"It would be cruel to keep me waiting any longer," Megatron said, his optics hungrily focused on that hand.  He took a deep ventilation in and held it until Rodimus made contact, and then he let it out, shuddering.

"How does that feel?" Rodimus asked, smoothing some lubrication over his anterior node.

"More pressure," Megatron instructed.  "I'm nowhere near as sensitive as you."

"That better?"  He pressed his fingers down more firmly, and this time, he wasn't afraid of touching it directly.  This would take some getting used to.  But if learning was as fun as this had been so far, it wouldn't be long before he was an expert.

"Much."  Megatron lifted his arms above his head, his ventilations growing more laboured as Rodimus worked.

"You're sure this isn't uncomfortable at all?"  Rodimus would have been flinching away at this much pressure.

"Not at all," Megatron assured him.  "But I remember you saying something about wanting to spike me."  He gave him a positively lewd smile.

"Someone's impatient," Rodimus teased, letting his fingers slide down across his slick valve rim.  It rippled in anticipation, but he was already moving back up to his anterior node. He rubbed it slowly, relishing in the way Megatron arched and gasped.

But Rodimus was more impatient.  He had had every intention to just rubbing and teasing until Megatron would have to beg for more, but he couldn't help himself.  He wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of a valve.  To have every node on his shaft stimulated all at once.  To have his spike hugged by all that warmth and wetness.  And to watch Megatron lose all control. 

"You want my spike?" Rodimus asked, dropping his voice as low as it would go.  It still didn't reach the depths of Megatron's regular speaking voice. 

It was even lower when he said, "Yes."

Rodimus sucked in a long ventilation, holding it as he shifted around and lined himself up.  His vents felt tight as he pushed just the tip of his spike in, and he released all the air in one short exvent. 

Following Megatron's cue and clutching at the sheets, Rodimus pushed in just a little more.  One segment at a time.  All the while Megatron's valve was clenching down on it.  It was far tighter than he expected, and it took a little bit more effort to fully sink himself in.  That was when he noticed that Megatron was holding his ventilations, and the face he was making didn't suggest pleasure. 

"Is this alright, Megs?"  Rodimus made sure to wait until Megatron could really look at him.  Until then, he stroked his cheek and left kisses on his chest.  As much as it pained him to wait when all he wanted to do was slam his spike into the heat and wetness.  But he had waited this long, he would wait a little longer to find out if he was okay.

"It's... a lot," Megatron gasped out, finally ventilating.  Every ventilation in had a hiss to it.  His fingers nearly tore holes in the sheets.

"Does it hurt?" Rodimus fret.  He still didn't want to move, lest he cause him more pain.  He gave him more kisses and more caresses.

"No," Megatron took a deep ventilation, "I'm just... Not used to it."

"We'll go slow," Rodimus promised.  "I want you to feel good."

Megatron's pants were sharp.  They almost sounded painful.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Rodimus asked.  He would have looked into his optics but Megatron had them shut tight.  After a few more moments of silence he slowly pulled out, resisting the urge to sink right back in as a draft hit his now-wet spike.  He sat back on his pedes.

"I'm alright, Rodimus."  And he would have believed him if his words didn't end on a small sigh of relief.

"Let's work you up," Rodimus suggested, his hand falling upon Megatron's array again.  "I know I don't have the biggest spike, but this is your first time."  He paused before he did anything more than touch his outer valve lips.  "Is this alright?  Do you still want this?"

"I do."  Megatron's words came out frustrated, though.

"What's wrong?"  Rodimus moved his hand to his lap.

Megatron shook his helm.  "Nothing.  I guess I'm just frustrated that I can't do this."

"Hey."  Rodimus put a hand to his cheek.  "It's your first time.  It's probably going to take a while for your frame to get used to this."  Running his fingers through the wetness again, he said, "We can try this, if you want.  But we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Taking a deep ventilation, Megatron said, "Okay."

"Do you actually want this?" Rodimus asked.  He didn't seem all that enthused.

"Yes.  I'm just a bit..."  Megatron turned his helm away.  "Nervous."

"You think I'm not?"  Rodimus managed a small chuckle.  "I'm nervous as hell!  I want to make you feel good."

Megatron smiled bashfully, his face reddening.  Then he _giggled_.  It was quite possibly the cutest thing Rodimus had ever seen.  Even more so when he hid his face behind his hands.

"Aw, don't hide from me," Rodimus murmured.  "I want to see your face."  He gently rubbed at his anterior node, watching as Megatron slowly let his hands fall away.  Once he could see him again, he slowly pushed a finger in, adoring how his optics rolled back into his helm.  Loving how he arched and groaned.  He was exquisite.

"That feels good, huh?" Rodimus surmised as his finger got as deep as it could and Megatron moaned his name.  Already he could feel his calipers loosening up.  And without breaking his pace, he easily managed a second finger.  "You're doing fine."

He was so wet now, that every time he pushed in Megatron's valve made a squelching noise.  It had Megatron's hands going back to his face.

"Don't be embarrassed."  Rodimus put his free hand over Megatron's.  Not pushing at them, just resting it there.  "Frames make weird sounds all the time.  And, honestly?  I find it kind of hot."

Plus, the extra slickness afforded Rodimus a third finger, and it helped him ease Megatron's calipers open that much more.

"You gonna stay there all night?" Rodimus couldn't help but tease him.  Half the fun was watching Megatron reacting.  Seeing firsthand how good he was making him feel.  He couldn't lie; it was a huge ego booster.

When Megatron slowly removed his hands, he revealed a heavily flushed face.  He was still avoiding Rodimus' gaze.

"That sound?"  Rodimus fingered him a little harder, making it louder, and making it harder for Megatron to not enjoy himself.  "It just means that you're really wet for me.  And that's a good thing."  He found one of his hands and held it.  "Doesn't this feel good?"

"Yes," Megatron said quietly.

"I can stop if you want," Rodimus said, slowing his pace.

"I want to try your spike again," Megatron decided.

"Yeah?  You feel good and loosened up."  Rodimus smiled at him as he slowly pulled his fingers out.  He gave his anterior node a little rub, glad to see that blissful look return to Megatron's face, if only for a moment. 

Watching Megatron, Rodimus lifted his coated fingers to his lips, just licking the tips at first, and finding that Megatron tasted _really good_.  Initially he'd done this just to clean them off but now he was sucking on them and enjoying the hell out of it.  He moaned a little, too, but that was more to put on a show for his lover, and Megatron seemed to be a fan of it.

"You taste really good," Rodimus told him. 

It wasn't often that Megatron was rendered speechless, but he seemed at a loss for words right then.  It was cute to see him so flustered.  And kind of fun to take charge.

"You want my spike?" Rodimus asked.  He got between his legs again, letting the tip of his spike nudge the rim of his valve. 

Megatron was so focused on Rodimus' spike, and he was holding his ventilations again.

"You've got to relax, Megatron," Rodimus coaxed.  He pet at his frame, but the tension didn't go away.  "What can I do to help?" 

Megatron let go of another frustrated ventilation.

"It's okay, Megatron," Rodimus reassured him.  He sat back so his spike wasn't against him anymore and stroked at his thighs.  It elicited a delightful shiver from Megatron, but it didn't get them closer to solving their problem.  "Talk to me.  What's got you so scared?"

"I don't know," Megatron said, defeated.  He seemed to deflate onto the berth.  "I want to do this, but I just keep tensing up."

"I don't want to force you."

"You aren't forcing me."  Megatron locked optics with Rodimus to say that.  They fell away as he said his next words.  "I've only ever used my fingers on myself before.  Even then I usually only use one, so your spike just looks like a lot to take."

Rodimus couldn't help it.  He laughed.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized through the laughter.  "But Megatron, I had three fingers in you _easily_.  You're _huge_ compared to me."  Softening his optics and his tone, he added, "I doubt I'll be able to hurt you, if that's what you're scared of."  He brought one of Megatron's hands up to his mouth, kissing at his fingers.  "But if you'd rather try something else, or if you want me to keep fingering you, that's totally fine."

There was resistance from Megatron when Rodimus tried to move his hand from his mouth.

"Can we try something?" he asked, brushing a fingertip across his lips.

"What did you have in mind?"

Megatron pushed just the tip of his finger into Rodimus' mouth, fixated on it.  "If it's alright with you, I want to do this, while you..."  He gestured with his helm towards their nether regions.  "I think if I'm... distracted..."  He pushed just a little more of his finger in, and with a mischievous look, Rodimus licked at it.  "I might be able..."  He let out a shuddering breath as Rodimus moved his helm forward to take in more of his finger.  "...to take it."

Rodimus sucked at his fingers some more, until Megatron's ventilations grew ragged and he had to swallow every now and again.  He wondered what else Megatron liked. 

Drawing in another finger, Rodimus slowly shifted forward.  Megatron didn't seem to notice anything in the world around him aside from what was going on inside of Rodimus' wet mouth.  He managed to line himself up again, and Megatron looked as relaxed as a bot in recharge.  Apart from the excited shivers coursing through his frame.

Before Megatron could become aware of him, he thrust in.  This time, he met much less resistance.  Megatron's calipers were snug around his spike, and they rippled a little.  They tensed up for a moment, until Rodimus slid his glossa up between his fingers, and then he relaxed again.

Pulling his helm back, Rodimus said, "See?  I knew you could take it."  He pet at Megatron's abdomen.  "It's not painful, right?"

"No."  Megatron let his helm come to rest on the berth.

"Will you be okay if try moving?" Rodimus asked.

"I think so." 

Rodimus made circles with his hand on his belly, happy to hear him sigh as he relaxed even further into the berth.  "You're doing so well, Megatron.  Let me know if it hurts, or if it's too much.  We can take this as slow as you need it."

"You feel so good, Rodimus."  Megatron put his arms above his helm, letting it fall to the side.  After a few deep ventilations, he said, "I want you to frag me."

He started by rolling his hips gently.  It just shifted him around a little, but even that had Megatron moaning.  And already he felt his overload building.  This felt much better than his own hands, and his spike was oversensitive from disuse.  He wouldn't last very long.

Taking a hold of Megatron's spike, he pumped at it, hoping it would speed along his overload.  He was also grateful that they went this route, because after seeing and feeling Megatron's spike in his hand, he had doubts that they would have been able to make it fit.  The mech was _huge_.

His face was a mask of pleasure.  His mouth hung open, moaning, and his optics were either shut tight or watching him, glazed over with ecstasy.  No matter what Megatron did, no matter how grumpy he tried to make himself look after this, Rodimus would always be able to remember what he looked like in berth.  He wondered if mentioning what happened would make him flustered.  He'd have to try it sometime.

Rodimus caressed Megatron's thighs.  He voice was a little less in control when he repeated, "You're doing so well."

His calipers were hugging his spike so perfectly.  And it was warm and wet and _wonderful_ and--

Rodimus overloaded hard.  It hadn't had the build-up that he was so used to before overloads and he was so surprised he forgot to enjoy it.  Embarrassment took hold of him a moment later, and he felt his face and spoiler flush what had to be a deep red. 

"Sorry," Rodimus apologized.  "I'm not used to using my spike."

Glazed over optics looked up at him.  Megatron weakly held his arms open.  "Come here," he murmured.

Rodimus did, letting his frame come to rest on top of Megatron's, spike still buried in his valve, but it was already starting to depressurize.

"I enjoyed every moment of this, Rodimus." 

"But you didn't get to overload," Rodimus pointed out.  "And I got two." 

Megatron shrugged.  "I guess that means you just owe me two for next time."

Rodimus nuzzled into him.  "Next time will be all about you."

"Is that a promise?" Megatron asked. 

There was still a hint of lust to his voice.  Rodimus felt pretty selfish after all this, but he was too tired to do any more.  Two overloads would do that to a bot.

"Yeah, it is." 


End file.
